


At This Late Hour

by Kandakicksass



Series: Dying (to see you in the) Light [1]
Category: Dying Light (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandakicksass/pseuds/Kandakicksass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set early on, while Kyle is doing missions for Rais in exchange for Antizin. </p><p>Rahim feels the need to check in on Kyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At This Late Hour

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing Dying Light and decided the only way Rahim could get any more precious was to give him a crush on Kyle. 
> 
> (Also, fair warning, I may scrap the canon storyline after a certain point depending on how this goes. It may follow the canon, angst and all, or it may not.)

He’s lucky he’s still alive. Kyle glares at the safe zone up ahead like it’s offending him, and maybe it sort of is. This isn’t the cushy life he’d imagined for himself, even  _after_ he’d started working for the GRE. This is gritty, in the middle of the mess that is Harran, and disgusting and exhausting. He hasn’t had a good night’s sleep since he came.

But at the same time, it’s kind of rewarding. It _feels_ rewarding. He’s saving lives, and even his main mission – recovering the file – is something that needs to be done for the greater good. Regardless of the mission, though, Kyle cares about these people, the ones at the Tower. He may have an ulterior motive to being here, but he can help these people, and he knows without a doubt that’s a good thing.  

Kyle is staggering into the safe zone shed, eyeing the sleeping bag like it holds the secrets of paradise, when his communicator stutters to life.

“Crane?”

He huffs a breath. He rolls his eyes heavenward when his name comes a second time, and kneels down to situate himself on top of the sleeping bag. He’s cross-legged and slouched when he replies. Ever since the boy (man, barely) contacted him after he got the second radio tower online, he’s been hoping for a more civil relationship with Rahim. He prays that Rahim isn't just calling to yell at him for taking so long.

“I’m here, Rahim,” he says wearily, and hears a sigh in return. Of relief? Of irritation? He can’t tell.

“Good,” Rahim says, and pauses. The comm cuts out, then comes back to life. “It’s been three days, you know." He winces, and waits for the snide comments. "We had concerns, especially after you got the radio tower up. You’re supposed to be getting Antizin from Rais, not traipsing across the city, begging to get eaten. Where are you?”

“At a safe zone for the night,” he says, and glances up through the cracks in the mismatched tin roof at the dark sky. “Rais told me he won’t give me the drugs until I do some work for him – but he’s promised two crates, if I do what he wants.”

There’s a long silence, and it makes Kyle want to shift uncomfortably. “So you’re alright, then?” Rahim sounds a little hesitant to ask, but he does, and Kyle eyes the comm warily.

“I’m alright,” he says, and  lays down, still holding the comm above him. “You’ll get your drugs, Rahim, don’t worry about it. I’m good for it.”

“I trust you,” Rahim says, almost abruptly, and Kyle blinks in surprise. He pulls the comm further away to squint at it. “It’s the rest of the world I don’t trust. You’re proving yourself to be a valuable resource, and –“ Rahim stops. The comm goes silent.

“And?” he prompts, and waits for a reply.

“And we’d like it if you come back alive,” he snaps, and he sounds like he’s _pouting_. Dear lord, this is what he has to work with? There’s also the collective _we_ he keeps using, like he’s deliberately avoiding making this about him and what he wants.

The idea stops him for a second. Rahim isn’t calling about the drugs – he’s calling because he’s concerned about _Kyle_. He almost smacks himself in the face. “I’m coming back,” he says instead, and even to himself he sounds gentler. “I promise, okay? I’m promising you I’ll come back safe.”

Rahim sighs again, and is quieter when he adds, “Drugs or no drugs. We can put more effort into airdrops, if we have to. Don’t get caught up by Rais’ men, Crane. They’re cruel, crueler than the dead.” It surprises Kyle how soft Rahim sounds. It might be the first time he’s ever heard him without the attempted macho attitude.

“I promise to be careful with them. I can do this, Rahim.” For someone who is constantly gunning to run off and trample Volatile nests, he’s being awfully antsy about this. Kyle can’t pretend he’s not a little touched by the concern.

Rahim doesn’t respond to his statement, but instead says abruptly, “By the way. With the radio tower? That was… I know I already said something about this, but that helped a lot of people. Thank you, Crane.”

He hesitates, thinking about all the lying he’s doing, but underneath it, he really does care about these people. He’s even fond of Rahim himself. “Kyle. It’s just Kyle.”

Rahim keeps _sighing_ , but it’s a good sound this time. “Kyle,” he repeats, sounding just the slightest bit awkward about it. He says it again, and sighs on the _l_. It’s actually more of a yawn this time, and Kyle can’t help but smile a little when he yawns again. It’s very late; he’s not surprised the boy ( _man_ , he reminds himself) is tired. He wants to make a quip about Jade not enforcing his bedtime, but then he yawns as well. “We’ve both had long nights,” Rahim says slowly. “I should let you sleep. I expect you back as soon as possible, Cr – Kyle.”

“As soon as I can manage,” he agrees, and almost sets the comm down, but Rahim isn’t quite finished.

“I’ll… tomorrow night,” he says, and he sounds unsure again. “Get ahold of me before you settle in, okay? Or I’ll get ahold of you, if you haven’t contacted me by midnight. We didn’t expect you to be out so long; you need to check in.”

“Do you make all your runners check in?” he asks, and Rahim huffs at him over the line.

“I – well… yes!” he snaps, and Kyle would bet on his life that Rahim’s blushing. “Of course. We need to make sure you’re alive, or something.” He makes a little sound he probably doesn’t intend for Kyle to hear, like he’s chiding himself for the lapse in his confident speech.

A little grin twists the corner of Kyle’s mouth upward. “I’ll check in. For now, though, I need to get some sleep and it sounds like you do, too.” The last part is added after another yawn comes in over the comm. “Go to bed, Rahim. Talk to you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.”

The comm goes silent, and Kyle smiles at the roof until he falls asleep.


End file.
